Bella's Home Videos
by miseryxparade
Summary: Bella and the Cullen crew watch some of Bella's home videos from her younger life. Really funny, i promise if you read it you'll like it. Bella's human/Cullens vamps REVIEW please?
1. Bella & Miranda: Zombies

Okay, some of you may have already read these first few chapters on my other account VAMPtastic1901. For those of you who don't know, that's my old account and FF stopped sending me notifications so I made a new account which is this one lol so I'm reposting my stories and putting up the previous chapters so that it's the full story. I'll update with new chapters soon! Review or favorite please! And check out my other story A Book of Truth. Its about the Cullens and Bella reading the Twilight series…thanks!

**Disclaimer: I own zippo**

**BPOV:**

I was sitting in the Cullen's living room, curled up on Edwards lap, on the couch. Everyone else was in various other places in the living room, mindlessly watching some boring television.

"Charlie will be here in five minutes, Bella." Alice informed me. Charlie? Why would he be coming here?

"Why is he coming here…?" I asked, confused.

"I'm not entirely sure. He has a box that he wants to give you, I believe from Renee." She stated.

"Oh. Thanks for the warning." I smiled.

"Yup." She replied. Sure enough, five minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Alice stated.

"Hello, Charlie." She smiled brightly when she opened the door.

"Hey, Alice. Could I see Bella for a minute?" He asked.

"Of course. Actually, we are all sitting in the living room, so why don't you just come in for a moment?" She offered.

"Sure, thanks." He sighed. Edward quickly moved me to where I was sitting somewhat more conveniently next to him, rather than on top of him, then turned to smile my favorite crooked smile at me. I smiled back.

"Hey, Bells. Hello everyone." Charlie said as he came into the room.

A chorus of 'Hey/Hello Charlie's went around the room, along with a 'Hi dad'.

"Um, Bells, your mom sent up this package. Its some home videos from when you were younger. I thought maybe the Cullen's, or at least Edward, might get a kick out of watching them so I figured I'd drop by real fast and drop them off while I was out." He said, shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ahh, Dad! Why did you do that?" I stated incredulous. Of all people, my dad should know that I do NOT want Edward, or anyone for that matter, watching my home videos. Dad just shrugged and chuckled.

"Thank you, Charlie. I would love to watch them, as I'm sure the rest of the family would too." Edward smiled politely.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett practically yelled, excited. I groaned.

"Well, I gotta get back to the station, I just wanted o stop by with this real quick." Charlie said.

"Of course. Thank you so much, Charlie." Esme stated, standing up to take the package from him.

"It's no problem, really. I'll see you later Bells. Oh, and I'm going down to La Push for dinner tonight, so don't worry about time too much. Just keep it decent." He grinned.

"Sure thing, Dad. I'll see you later." I smiled.

"Bye everyone." He stated, walking toward and out the door.

"Well, Let's start watching some home videos, ay Bella?" Emmett said.

"Nooooo, do we have to?" I groaned.

"Absolutely." Edward said.

"Eeeddddwwwaaarrrrddddddd," I whined.

"Come on, love. Please?" He smiled crookedly at me, making me forget how to breathe.

"Okay," I sighed. He chucked. Emmett fist pumped the air and put in the first tape.

"Um, Emmett, can I at least ask what the tape was labeled?" I asked, then asked myself, _do I even want to know?_

"It said, 'Bella and Miranda: Zombies." Emmett stated, kind of confused.

"Oh, God, no!" I said, burying my face in Edwards side, who chuckled at me.

_On screen, Renee's face comes up._

"_Okay, so Bella and Miranda are in her room, laughing their asses off, quite loudly, I might add. It's is about 2 am and they woke me and Phil up so we are going to see what they are doing. The camera is on, because, knowing them, it's probably crazy dumb. Phil, give me the camera," Renee ordered._

"Who's Miranda, Bella?" Alice asked the question everyone of the Cullen's was wondering.

"She was my best friend in Phoenix." I explained. Everyone nodded.

_The camera starts moving down the hallway, and peeks through the cracked door._

_A sixteen year old Bella, and Miranda, are seen on tape. Miranda is laying on the bed, with her face down on her arms, laughing hysterically._

_Bella is on the floor, bent over to where she is practically laying, with her head down, also laughing hysterically._

"_What in the world is going on in here?" Renee's voice asked._

_Miranda looked up. "Bella…..Bella's a…a… Bella's a ZOMBIE!" She explained through her laughing, then laughed hysterically at the end, as well as Bellas laughing picked up._

"Weird-o's!" Emmett laughed.

"Shut up, Emmett. She's not." Edward stated defensively. Emmett held his hands up in front of him.

"_A zombie…?" Renee asked doubtfully. Bella looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks from laughing._

"_Uh…uh-huh!" Video-Bella agreed._

"_Bella…Bella show her." Miranda encouraged, laughing._

"_No!" Video-Bella shouted._

"_Yeah! Do It! Come on!"_

_Bella looked up, assumingly at Renee, who was off camera._

"_Okay, okay. Hold on. Let me stop laughing first," Video-Bella stated._

"It doesn't really seem like that's happening soon." Alice laughed.

*five minutes of Video-Bella trying to control her laughing later*

_Bella looked up once she stopped laughing, looking very calm._

"…_RAAAAAAHHHHHWWWWWW!" Video-Bella screamed in a weird zombie like voice. Both girls immediately began to laugh hysterically._

Everyone in the room, minus me, laughed hard.

"Oh Bella," Edward said through his laughing. I just blushed.

"_Really? That's it? I don't know about you two. Strange." Renee's voice said. The video ended with the camera walking toward the living room, with the girls laughing still in the background._

"That was hilarious! You're so weird, Bella!" Emmett laughed.

"That was pretty cute, love." Edward laughed, kissing me on the cheek.

After everyone's laughing calmed down, Emmett insisted on putting in another video. I groaned.

"This one is called 'Bella and the washer'." Emmett stated.

"Oh noooo!" I groaned. _Kill me_, I thought as Emmett put the video in.

**So, how was it? Please REVEIW! The more reviews, the faster I'll update!**

**Feedback is GREATLY appreciated. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**If you don't like it, then don't read it; you don't have to discourage the author.**

**I love you all!**

**-miseryxparade**


	2. Bella & The Washer

**Alright, here's the second chapter I had done.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Twilight, I'd be busy making the movies, not writing fan fiction lol**

Bella's POV:

_Previously:_

_"This one is called 'Bella and the washer'." Emmett stated._

_"Oh noooo!" I groaned. Kill me, I thought as Emmett put the video in._

I silently cursed Charlie for bringing over the video's.

_On the video, you could hear the end of a scream._

"_Now, what?" Renee muttered, sighing. She walked into another room, where you could see a washer and dryer. A 14-year old bella stood on top of the dryer, slamming a baseball bat into the washer._

Emmett looked at me weird. I sighed. Edward chuckled.

"_Bella? What the hell are you doing?" Bella looked up, with a horrified expression on her face._

"_Mom! There's a spider in the washer! Kill it!" She screamed, jumping off the dryer, leaving the bat in the washer._

Everyone started laughing.

"Seriously Bella? A spider?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Leave me alone," I muttered burrying my head in Edward's shoulder as he laughed and kissed my hair.

"_Jesus, Bella! All that screaming just for one itty bitty spider?" Renee sighed._

"_It was a big spider, with little red beady eyes." Bella shuttered._

"_I'm sure. Here, take the camera and put it on the counter while I kill your stupid bug."_

"_Ka-" Bella was cut off by the camera shutting off._

"You're so odd, Bella." Alice laughed. Rosalie nodded her head laughing.

"Let's watch another one!" Jasper said.

Greeat, more torture. I groaned.

**Review/favorite!**


	3. And Thats What Happens When You Cheat

**Kay, this is the last chapter that I'd already done. New chapter will be up shortly! Review please.**

**Disclaimer: my name is not Stephenie Meyer, therefore I do not own anything**

***sob* **

**Enjoy!**

**Edward's POV:**

"What's this one called?" Alice asked.

"It says, 'And That's What Happens When You Cheat on Bella Swan'" Emmett replied.

Bella had a boyfriend? She told me she'd never had one before. And he cheated on her? I wanted to find out who this guy was and kill him.

"NO! DON'T WATCH THAT ONE!" Bella screamed, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh come on, Bella! It can't be that bad!" Alice said, grabbing the tape from Emmett and putting it in. Bella groaned.

_It was pretty dark in the video. They were outside. You could hear a bunch, maybe 3 or 4, girls giggling quietly as the ran towards a house._

"_Miranda…shhhh!" Bella said, looking back at Miranda, who was apparently holding the camera._

"_I'm trying!" Miranda laughed._

"Ummm….what are you guys doing? And what time was it?" Rosalie asked.

"You'll see….and it was around midnight." Bella sighed. What was she doing outside at midnight.

"Did you sneak out or something?" I asked.

"No, my mom knew wht we were doing." She replied.

"Oh."

_Okay, there's his house." someone whispered as they went by a house with a wall of bushes next to the drive way. Bella stood, looking at a car. It was a Lamborghini._

"_Tori, give me the vodka." Bella whispered._

"Um, Bella? What were you guys doing with vodka? How old were you there anyway?" Alice asked incredulously.

"I was sixteen. Just watch."

_On screen, Bella opened two bottles of vodka, one in each hand, and started pouring it all over the car._

_When she was done, she threw the bottles off to the side._

"_Bella…here!" Miranda whisper-shouted. Bella grabbed something small and square from her._

"_Get behind the bushes! As soon as I do this I'll run around." Bella said. The camera moved so that it was behind the bush with the other girls, but you could still see bella. She pulled out something from the box and lit it. It was a match. She threw it at the car, which then burst into flames. Bella laughed, and ran behind the bushes._

"Holy shit Bella! You blew up a car?" Emmett yelled. Bella just blushed., while we all stared at her incredulously. Why in the world would my sweet, innocent Bella do that?

_A few moments later, the porch light turned on. A boy who looked about 16 stepped outside in pajamas._

"_WHAT THE FUCK?" He screamed. Then ran inside to prolly call the police. All the girls laughed._

_The camera turned back to Bella's face._

"_And that's what you get when you cheat on Bella Swan!" Bella whispered, looking very _

_pleased with herself. "Now, let's get out of here before the cops show up!" She whispered and they all ran and got into a car that was parked around the corner. _

_The video ended as the drove off laughing._

We all stared at Bella, who flushed red.

"Why did you blow up that guy's car?" Rosalie asked.

"He was my boyfriend. His name was Jason, and I found out that he was cheating on me with the school slut. So, me and my friends blew up his new car." She smiled.

"You are unbelievable." I laughed as I kissed her forehead.

Everyone else laughed too, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Did the cops find out it was you?"

"No. But at school the next day, I lit a match and threw it at his feet, laughed, and walked away. So he eventually knew it was me, but there wasn't any way he could prove it to the police so they couldn't do anything." She smiled as we all laughed.

**New chapters up soon!**


	4. Bella vs Jade

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts and favorites (: Here's the next chapter for you! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or the movie 'Mean Girls' (I sort of took part of a quote from that movie lol)**

BPOV:

"Do we have to watch this?" I whined. This was beyond embarrassing. I sighed.

"Oh, come on, Bella. Don't ruin our fun." Alice replied.

"But-" I tried, but Alice interrupted.

"No buts. We're watching them whether you like it or not. So deal with it." She smiled victoriously.

"Hmph. Fine. But can I at least know what it's called?" I muttered, annoyed.

"It said 'Bella vs. Jade'" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me. Oooh, shit. I remembered this. I groaned as the video started.

_Bella's face came into view. What looked like a high school was in the background. _

"Damn! Bella looks pissed!" Emmett laughed. Everyone, except Alice, nodded in agreement.

"Hush, Emmett. I wanna watch this!" Alice yelled. Emmett pouted.

"_I'm gonna kick her ass! I'ma fucking kill her, Miranda! I'm gonna kill her! She's 'bout to fucking die, that stupid slut! Ugh!" Video-Bella practically screamed in rage._

"Wooaaahhh. I think someone needs to relax!" Jasper laughed, along with everyone else.

"Really, Bella, I've _never_ seen you that mad!" Alice exclaimed. I blushed as everyone turned their attention back to the screen.

_Video-Bella started walking up some stairs and into the school. She continued walking until she reached a group of about five slutty-looking girls standing in front of some lockers. She went up to a blonde girl and began yelling at her._

"_What the FUCK is wrong with you? I fucking hate you! You're such a fucking whore! I'ma kill you, bitch!"_

"Language, Bella, language!" Alice teased. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"_Oh, really? You can't do shit to me. I'm so much better than you." the girl laughed._

"_Yeah? You're better than me? You think you're fucking better than me?" She paused to laugh sarcastically, "Ha! That's the thing about you sluts! You think that everybody's in love with you when really everyone hates you! If you're so much better than me, then why is it I have five times the more people that like me? Why is it that all the guys, who would make good boyfriends, because they don't cheat and lie, ask me out and not you? Because I'm such a better person than you. I'm _real._ You, honey, you're just plastic. Cold, hard, shiny, plastic. You're fucking fake! Everything about you is fake. Your hair color, your nose, your fucking boobs, and even your nails are plastic! Time for a reality check, don't you think?" Bella stated incredulously. _

"OOOOHHHH! Barbie just got OWNED!" Emmett yelled.

"Hell yeah!" Jasper agreed.

"Go Bella!" Rosalie stated.

"_Yeah, well, at least I have a father. Where's yours? Doesn't he love you? Oh, probably not. Though, I don't blame him." Barbie girl laughed. "You hear that, Isabella? Your. Daddy. Doesn't. Love. You." She stated slowly, then laughed. Video-Bella looked livid._

"I can't believe she said that to you! Your father loves you very much! You're his whole world!" Edward exclaimed incredulously. I nodded.

"I know." I said, He pulled me tight against him, probably anticipating the fight.

"_You don't know shit about my dad! Bitch, punch me! Fucking punch me so I can fuck your ass up! Do it!" Bella screamed, getting all up in barbie's face. The girl rolled her eyes and slightly pushed Bella's shoulder. _

I felt Edward's arm tense around my waist.

"_That all you got?" Bella screamed, before punching the girl in her face. The girl tried to hit back, but was unable to because Bella pushed her to the ground, and got on top of her, punching her to hell. The girl weakly tried to fight back, but wasn't strong enough to push Bella off of her. After a few minutes, two teachers came onto the scene._

"_Alright, alright. That's enough now, Miss Swan." One of them said, pulling bella off of the girl. Bella's shirt was absolutely covered in blood, along with two bloody hands. _

"_Swan, my office, NOW!" A man yelled, assumingly the principle. Bella rolled her eyes, and started walking toward the hall._

"_I'll grab your shit and drop it at your house!" Miranda's voice yelled._

"_Thanks!" Bella yelled from down the hall. _

_The video turned around, now showing two peoples faces. One was Miranda, the other was a guy, who you could describe as 'emo', with black hair and eyeliner. _

"_Dude, Bella totally kicked that bitchs' shit in!" Miranda laughed._

"_Fuck yeah!" The guy agreed. They both laughed, and then the camera shut off._

"Damn! Bella kicks ass!" Rosalie exclaimed. Esme and Carlisle smiled at me.

"Now, I don't normally approve of violence, but after what that girl said to you, she deserved it. Good job, Bella." Carlisle said.

"Yes, good job." Esme agreed, while Alice hugged me.

"I always knew you had quite the temper, love." Edward smiled, kissing my cheek. I laughed.

"Hey, who was the guy?" Alice asked.

"Oh, that was Chad. He was one of my best friends." I informed.

"Ahh." She nodded.

"Okay, okay, next video." Jasper exclaimed, after smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up.

**And there it is! Bella in a kick-ass fight! Review please!**


	5. Magic Tricks

Edward's Perspective:

Emmett pulled out another video, as Bella sighed and snuggled into my chest.

"Are you tired, love?" I asked her. It was about 11 o'clock at night. Alice had called and got Charlie to agree to let Bella stay the night.

"A little." She answered.

"Okay. After this one I'll take you upstairs, alright?" I said.

"Mmkay." She sighed. I chuckled and kissed her hair.

"What's this one called?" Jasper asked.

"Magic Tricks," Emmett replied with a smirk on his face.

"Ha! This should be interesting" Alice laughed. Bella blushed.

"Oh yeah, it must be good if she's blushing!" Emmett said, we all laughed.

When Emmett put the video in, we went quiet.

_On screen, a 5 year old Bella stood in the kitchen, with a man that looked to be Phil. _

"_Okay, now watch how I do this. You put the magic paper over your egg, okay?" He said as he put a paper towel over an egg._

"_Okay!" Bella said excitedly. _

"_Then you grab your magic fork and wave it above the paper, and say 'abra kadabra hokus pokus', k?" He said as he did it._

"_Mhm." Bella nodded._

"_Then you put your magic fork down, and take the magic towel off. Then do this," Phil said._

_He then proceeded to grab the egg, and smash it against his forehead. It was just an empty shell, none of the egg yolk or whites came out._

"_Oh my gosh! Cool!" Bella yelled, with a shocked look on her face._

We all laughed.

"_Let me try!"_

"_Alright" Phil said._

_Bella grabbed the napkin and put it over the egg, then grabbed the fork and waved it above the napkin._

"_Abra kadabra hokus pokus," She said. Then she put the fork down, and took the towel off. She grabbed the egg and smashed it to her forehead. _

_All the yolk, and the whites of the egg were on her forehead, dripping down her face. _

_Her face looked so shocked, it was priceless._

_We all cracked up as Bella blushed._

"_You're so gullible, Bella!" Emmett laughed._

"_Hey, I was only 5," Bella whined, pouting._

_We kept laughing._

"_You were so cute, Bella! You're face was so funny!" Alice exclaimed._

_After 5 minutes, we all calmed down._

"_Alright, I'm taking Bella to bed, we'll watch some more in the morning." I said, everyone nodded and said 'good night' to Bella. I grabbed her and ran her upstairs at inhuman speed. I laid with her and began to hum her lullaby and she was out within five minutes. I smiled, she was so adorable. I couldn't wait to see more videos. _


	6. The Chuckie Doll

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! They made me smile(: anyway, here's another chapter for you (:**

**Bella's POV:**

I was unfortunately startled awake in the morning.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" Emmett screamed as he bounced on the bed.

"Emmett! Stop!" Edward yelled at him. I groaned.

"Go away, Emmett…" I said, yawning.

"No! You gotta get up so we can watch some more videos!" He whined.

I grumbled, but started to get up anyway.

"Yay!" Emmett smiled. Before I knew it, he'd grabbed me and raced me down the stairs at inhuman speed. I found myself sitting on the couch with the rest of the Cullen's. I pouted.

"You could've let me change first." I sighed.

"No, it's just us…c'mon Beeeeelllsssiiiiee." Emmett whined.

"Hmph. Fine." I sighed. He smiled. Edward came and sat me in his lap.

"Sorry, love. I tried to stop him." He sighed, kissing my cheek.

"It's okay." I smiled at him.

"Awwww!" Alice sighed. I rolled my eyes, but blushed…of course. She laughed. After everyone said good morning, Alice interceded.

"Alright, alright. Next video." She smiled.

"Yeah!" Emmett agreed loudly. I groaned. "Hey Eddie, why don't you pick one?" Emmett suggested.

"Don't call me Eddie!" He growled, but took the box from Emmett. He pulled one out.

"'The Chuckie Doll'…?" He read, sounding confused. NO! This could not be happening! I blushed madly.

"Don't watch that one!" I said.

"Okay, we're definitely watching it." Emmett said. Jasper laughed.

"Noooooooo." I groaned, burying my face into Edwards chest. He chuckled at me as Emmett put in the video.

_Miranda's face came up. _

"_Okay, there's Bella sleeping," She said, and the video turned to a sleeping Bella on a bed, then back to Miranda. "She's really creeped out by dolls. I have no idea why…something about their eyes being doorways into hell or something." She giggled. Anyway, I'm gonna freak her out with this Chuckie doll…" She smiled evilly. She sat the doll next to Bella, right in front of her face._

"_Ahhhhhh!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, presumably to awake Bella._

_Bella jumped awake, the hopped up and screamed. She grabbed the chuckie doll and threw it at the wall. _

By this point, every one was laughing, as I blushed incredibly. Even Carlisle and Esme were trying to hold in their laughs.

_Bella then proceeded to go over to the doll, and start pulling on its head. After about a minute, the head popped off and she threw it on the ground._

"Oh my God, Bella, you're so hilarious!" Emmett laughed boisterously.

"Shut up," I whined, hiding my face in Edwards chest. Everyone laughed.

_She grabbed a metal baseball bat out of the corner and started hitting the doll head with it. After a couple minutes, she dropped the bat and turned to Miranda. _

"_I hope you go to hell for that." She said as Miranda laughed at her. Then Bella walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. This was where the video ended._

After everyone calmed down, Edward spoke.

"Why were you so afraid of it?" He asked trying to hold in chuckles.

"I don't like dolls. Their eyes are really creepy, and they just stare at you like they're gonna murder you, and its like you can see straight to hell if you look straight into their eyes…" I shuddered as everyone laughed. "C'mon! it's not funny! You guys are all jerks. Stop laughing." I complained.

"I'm…sorry…Be…Bella…" Alice stuttered through her laughing.

"Meanies." I pouted, then Edward kissed it away.

**Alright. Tell me if you liked it or not. It wasn't really planned out, I just happened to think about it and was like 'hmm, haven't put out a new chapter in a while…soo….' yeahhhh lol **

**Sorry if you didn't like it. I'll try to think of better ideas….If you have any, please share them (: **

**Thanks guys (:**


End file.
